New Super Mario Bros. Wii
Wii (Nintendo Selects) Wii U (digital download) Nvidia Shield |genre=Platformer |modes=Single-player, cooperative and competitive multiplayer up to four players |ratings= |platforms=Wii, Wii U, (Mainland China only) |media= |input= }} New Super Mario Bros. Wii is a sidescrolling 2.5D ''Mario'' platformer for the Wii, and the tenth game in the ''Super Mario'' series. The game was released in Oceania on November 12, in North America on November 15, and Europe on November 20, 2009; this is the first main series game to be released first in the Oceanian regions and the first and currently only Mario platformer to be originally released outside Japan or America. It is a follow-up to New Super Mario Bros., released in 2006 for the Nintendo DS. In addition to the single-player experience, New Super Mario Bros. Wii also features a multiplayer mode for up to four players. This is the first Super Mario game to feature a co-op and vs. modes at the same time since Mario Bros. It features more items, new levels and more enemies than the DS predecessor. It is also the first title to support Nintendo's new Super Guide mode.Super Guide information at Kotaku.com The game introduces two new power-ups, the Propeller Mushroom and the Penguin Suit, which turn characters into their propeller and penguin forms respectively. New Super Mario Bros. Wii is the first 2D platformer Super Mario title to hit a home console since Super Mario World for the SNES (released 19 years prior). To date, the game has sold over twenty-seven million copies worldwide, making it the fourth best-selling Wii game overall and the second best-selling Mario game on the system, after Mario Kart Wii.IR Information : Sales Data - Top Selling Software Sales Units - Wii Software (nintendo.co.jp) New Super Mario Bros. Wii received a follow-up on the Nintendo 3DS, New Super Mario Bros. 2, and later, a sequel on the Wii U, New Super Mario Bros. U. Story and the Koopalings jumping out of the cake.]] Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad are celebrating Princess Peach's birthday, when a huge cake slides in. Immediately, Bowser Jr. (who masterminded the plot to infiltrate via the birthday cake[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/smnj/story/index.html nintendo.co.jp - New Super Mario Bros. Wii character page] (Click on the blue circle with the arrow to reach the Koopaling page and click on the pictures to see the short bio of each of the Koopalings). Translation (Retrieved November 13, 2011)) and the Koopalings pop out and throw the cake on top of Peach and the Toads, trapping her inside and leaving the Toads stunned. From there, the villains load her onto their Airship while Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad follow closely. The Toads from the castle soon use a cannon to blast away presents containing Propeller Mushrooms and Penguin Suits so Mario and the others can obtain them, but they explode in the air and spread the items in nine worlds.Famitsu's Scans Throughout the chase, Mario and co. battle the Koopalings in their fortresses, followed by in their towers. Afterward, Bowser Jr. flies in the airship with Peach stuck in it, though during two occasions, the Airship leaves without Bowser Jr., allowing the Mario Bros. and Toads to chase after him. When the gang defeats Bowser Jr. for the final time, Magikoopa appears and takes Peach away, taking her to Bowser's Castle. When Mario and the gang finally get to the final castle, they find Bowser. One of them has to jump on a ! Switch behind Bowser to defeat him, sending him falling into the lava below. After, Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad celebrate their victory, they see the fake Princess Peach crying in a cage. However, she turns out to be Magikoopa in a pink version of his robe. Magikoopa then powers Bowser up, making him giant. After Bowser has been powered up, the four can do nothing but flee from the giant boss. Soon they find a dead end with a huge ! Switch. They push it, and the giant Bowser falls through the floor in final defeat as the real princess is released from her cage. As they venture out, they see Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad arrive in their hot air balloons. Luigi lets Mario and Peach into his balloon and is accidentally left behind. Yellow Toad and Blue Toad then offer Luigi a ride in their balloon. As they sail off, Peach asks Mario if she told him about the Secret World. If the player beats the level again, Peach will ask Mario to tell her about his adventure again. After the credits, Larry Koopa is seen limping toward Bowser's Castle. As he collapses, Bowser Jr. walks up to him and shows him the rest of the Koopalings trying to push Bowser, who is back to normal, right side up. They finally succeed, with a huge thud, causing the castle to fall on top of them. Gameplay features The gameplay of the game is mostly based off of its DS predecessor. The story mode of the game can be played in either single-player mode or multiplayer cooperative mode. Players can be freely added and removed in between levels on the World Map. The camera pans as players move and it zooms in and out depending on their distance to one another. However, there is a limit, and players who are far behind lose a life. After clearing World 1-3 for the first time, a Toad runs up and tells the heroes that Bowser Jr. ordered his minions to stuff Toads they capture into ? Blocks. If the level was cleared in single-player mode, a Goomba then appears and carries the Toad to a ? Block in World 1-1, where the player must carry him to the goal. Toads can only be rescued in single-player mode. When a player loses a life in multiplayer, they reappear inside a bubble. The player inside the bubble can shake the Wii Remote to bring themselves closer to the other players that are currently not in a bubble. Bubbles can only burst when a player not in a bubble comes in contact with the bubble or throws a fireball, iceball, shell, or frozen enemy at the bubble. A player can place themselves in a bubble purposefully without losing a life by pressing the button on the Wii Remote or the button on the Nunchuk if it is connected. The player inside the bubble cannot be harmed by anything and retains their previous form. However, if everyone has lost all their lives, or if someone loses a life and everyone else is in a bubble, then all players have to restart the level from the beginning or the midpoint flag if the players touched it on a prior attempt. The players in bubbles return to their normal form, but do not lose any lives. When one player grabs the flagpole at the end of the level, the timer stops and the other players would have three seconds to grab the flagpole before the level ends. If they do not make it in time, the level still ends; however, there is no penalty to the players left behind other than the lost opportunity for points or a 1-Up by grabbing the flagpole. Players play the game by holding the Wii Remote sideways or by using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk combination. If a player tilts the Wii Remote, certain actions can be performed such as changing the direction of a light or tilting special platforms when they have been activated. Players can activate these by standing on them; the color and the symbol of the character on the platform determines who is controlling them. Shaking the Wii remote activates the spin jump, as seen in Super Mario World. Players can carry objects such as frozen enemies and barrels by ( with Nunchuk) and shaking the Wii Remote near the object. It is possible to ride on Yoshi as well. In addition to his usual ability to devour enemies, he can retain many different objects in the game in his mouth including hammers, fireballs, iceballs, shells, Toads, power-ups, and other players. Yoshi can also use his Flutter Jump, a move first introduced in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Similar to Super Mario World, Yoshi can eat five apples in a course to produce an egg with a power-up or 1-Up. Yoshi cannot be harmed by sharp objects and enemies such as Spinies and Piranha Plants as long as he lands on them. Yoshi(s) brought to the end of the course must be abandoned, and therefore there are only certain levels in which players can ride Yoshis. s.]] Enemy Courses return from Super Mario Bros. 3 as well as Toad Houses; items obtained are stored in an inventory that can be accessed with the button ( button with the Nunchuk) on the map screen. Unlike New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario World, there is no spare item box, so players cannot activate items during levels. Pressing on the map allows the player to go to any previously visited world. Up to five stars can appear on a player's profile. The first appears after the player has beaten Bowser for the first time (using any method), the second appears when all levels in the first eight worlds (excepting Warp Cannons/Pipes and Toad Houses) have been beaten, the third appears if all Star Coins from Worlds 1 to 8 are obtained, the fourth appears when all Star Coins in World 9 have been obtained, and the fifth appears once the player has beaten every level (including Warp Cannons, etc.) and has collected every Star Coin. The stars shine if the Super Guide block did not appear at all during the game, even if it is not used when it appears. Super Guide Debuting in this game, the Super Guide provides players assistance to clear levels. When the player has failed to pass a level at least eight times in single player, a green box appears at the start of the level or at the checkpoint. When the player hits the green box, the level restarts in autopilot mode: a computer-controlled Luigi plays the level on his own. The Super Guide shows the player how to beat the level, but does not use shortcuts, take damage or reveal secrets. While the Super Guide is running, the player can press the button on the Wii Remote at any time to take control back; the game starts exactly where the Super Guide left off. Once the player has taken control back, they cannot turn it back on in the middle of the level. Even when the Super Guide assistance is used, the level is still considered complete, though it is now marked red, and any stars on the profile do not shine. If the player takes over, they continue to play as Luigi, rather than Mario. Losing a life as Luigi allows the player to control Mario again, without losing a life. Free-for-all Free-for-all is a multiplayer-only mode that is selectable from the game's main menu. Every course from the main game is selectable in this mode, although the worlds have to be beaten once in the main game in order to play them in Free-for-all. This mode is very similar to the main game, but there are no Midway Flags, and on the end of a level, the amount of points each character got is seen. However, unlike Coin Battle, the character does not say a "happy" phrase after winning, and the amount of times each player won is also not seen. Additionally, if all of the players manage to get to the flagpole, the level is marked on the level selection menu with a gold frame, and the words "TEAM FINISH!" will be seen for about a second. If not all players manage to reach the flagpole, it will be marked with a silver frame and the word "CLEAR!" will be seen instead. ;Names in other languages Levels The game has nine worlds with a world map similar to New Super Mario Bros. There still are Toad Houses, towers, castles, Warp Cannons, Warp Pipes (in World 2), Beanstalks (in World 7) and horizontal "platform" Pipes (in World 6). Enemies also patrol the map screen. If the enemies come in contact with them, they must play an Enemy Course. Players must collect eight Toad balloons to make a chest with a Toad trapped in it appear. If Toad is saved, three Super Mushrooms are rewarded. Each Enemy Course is different on each world. The layout of the worlds (left-right and up-down) alternates between the worlds, with the odd-numbered worlds, Worlds 1, 3, 5, and 7 all going in a horizontal left-to-right direction, and the even-numbered worlds, Worlds 2, 4, 6, and 8 all going in a vertical down-to-up direction. There are seventy-seven courses in the main game, fourteen of which have secret exits, bringing the total amount of exits up to ninety-one exits. Kidnapped Toads are sometimes hidden in previously beaten levels in single-player mode. If the Toad is carried to the level exit without being damaged, Mario is rewarded with three 1-Ups. However, only one 1-Up is rewarded to Mario if the Toad took damage before reaching the goal. Additionally, when Toad is saved, The "Course Clear" theme from Super Mario Bros. is played instead of the normal one, fireworks go off, and a Toad House opens at the starting point of the world. The type of house that appears depends on the last digit in the level timer when Toad and/or Mario touches the flagpole. If the Toad is damaged twice, it is defeated, and Mario cannot bring it to the goal anymore. Captured Toads only appear in the following levels: Other than the game's main campaign, which can be played with up to four players, New Super Mario Bros. Wii offers special multiplayer challenges. Those challenges have some levels taken from the campaign, and some newly created levels. There is a Free for All mode and a Coin Battle mode. Free for All mode has players competing for a high score, while Coin Battle mode has them competing for the most collected coins in the level. World 9 is unlocked after completing the game. There are eight stages in that world, and each stage is unlocked by collecting all the Star Coins in each of the preceding eight worlds. Worlds Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad Supporting *Yoshi (Green, Yellow, Pink, Light Blue) *Princess Peach *Toad (red spots and blue vest) *Toads Enemies Bosses This game is the first game to feature the Koopalings in their new 2.5D models. This is also the only 2D Mario game to have both tower and castle bosses be a Koopaling. Enemy Courses New enemies Returning enemies Amp.png|Amp Chainball_up.png|Ball 'N' Chain Banzai Bill.png|Banzai Bill BigBooNSMBW.png|Big Boo NSMBW Big Dry Bones.png|Big Dry Bones SuperThwomp NSMBW.png|Big Thwomp MegaWiggler.png|Big Wiggler Blooper NSMBW.png|Blooper Blooper_babies.png|Blooper Baby Blooper_babies.png|Blooper Nanny Bob-ombNSMBW.png|Bob-omb BooNSMBW.png|Boo BoomerangBro.NSMBW.png|Boomerang Bro Broozer.png|Broozer Bullet_Bill_right.PNG|Bullet Bill BuzzyBeetle_NSMBWii.png|Buzzy Beetle Cannon_NSMBW.png|Cannon 4 way cannon.PNG|Cannon CannonballNSMBW.png|Cannonball Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Cheep red.png|Cheep Cheep Cheep-ChompNSMBW.png|Cheep-Chomp Boo_Circle_NSMBW.png|Circling Boo Buddies Clamnsbwii.png|Clampy Crowber_NSMBW.png|Crowber Cheep green.png|Deep-Cheep DryBones_NSMBW.png|Dry Bones FireBarNSMBW.png|Fire Bar FireBro.NSMBW.png|Fire Bro FireSnakeAttack.png|Fire Snake FlameChompNSMBW.png|Flame Chomp 3D Fuzzy.png|Fuzzy GiantCannonballSmallNSMBW.png|Giant Cannonball Mega Goomba Battle.PNG|Giant Goomba Giant_spike_ball.png|Giant Spiked Ball Goombansmbw.png|Goomba Hammerbro.png|Hammer Bro GreenParatroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa GreenKoopaTroopa.png|Koopa Troopa Lakitu.JPG|Lakitu PodoNSMBW.png|Lava Bubble LavaGeyserNSMBW.png|Lava Geyser NewMechaKoopa.jpg|Mechakoopa Cheep giant.png|Mega Cheep-Cheep Nsmbw-madfish.png|Mega Deep-Cheep Micro Goomba.png|Mini Goomba Bulls-EyeBillNSMBW.png|Missile Bill MontyMole_NSMBW.png|Monty Mole MuncherPlantWii.png|Muncher Parabeetle_Sprite.png|Para-Beetle Para-BombNSMBW.png|Parabomb Paragoomba_NSMBW.png|Paragoomba Super_Venus_Fly_Trap.png|Piranha Flower PiranhaPlantNSMBW.png|Piranha Plant Pokey.PNG|Pokey PorcupufferNSMBW.png|Porcupuffer Rocketengine.png|Rocket Engine RockyWrenchNSMBW.png|Rocky Wrench SkewerNSMBW.png|Skewer SledgebrosNSMBW.png|Sledge Bro Spike_NSMBW_Artwork.png|Spike Spike Top.png|Spike Top SpikedBall-NSMBW.png|Spiked Ball SpinyNSMBW.png|Spiny SpinyCheep-CheepNSMBW.png|Spiny Cheep Cheep Piranha Plant NSMBW.png|Super Piranha Plant Swooper Sprite.png|Swoop Thwomp_NSMBW.png|Thwomp UrchinNSMBW.png|Urchin FirePiranhaPlantNSMBW.png|Venus Fire Trap RainingDebris-NSMBWii.png|Volcanic debris Fishy_Bone.png|Wet Bone WigglerNSMBW.png|Wiggler Minigames *Power-up Panels *1-up Blast *Enemy Course Transformations Blocks Items and objects Development As demonstrated by development information for various games, Shigeru Miyamoto had been struggling to add multiplayer to Mario games for a long time. He tried to experiment with multiplayer aspects at the start of most of his Mario projects, as can be seen in prerelease screenshots of games such as Super Mario 64 DS and New Super Mario Bros.: different multiplayer aspects were evidently intended for both of those games during early stages of development. When the experiments with multiplayer failed to come to fruition, in part due to technical limitations, the developers refocused on what they were used to, single-player; for both of the aforementioned games, multiplayer was put on the back-burner and was only used in in-engine side modes and unrelated minigames. The Wii's hardware allowed Miyamoto to ensure that the game could process all loaded items and enemies at once, and have the camera focus on all players.Klepek, Patrick (6/2/2009) "New Super Mario Bros. Achieves Shigeru Miyamoto's Dream: Multiplayer - G4tv.com". G4TV. Retrieved 2009-6-2 New Super Mario Bros. Wii was developed as the flagship title for Super Guide. This feature first surfaced as a June 30, 2008 patent for a "Kind Code" with three demo play modes: Game, in which, when the player gets stuck during standard gameplay, they can view a walkthrough video that appears in the screen's top right corner; Digest, in which the player watches developer gameplay and can join the game at a particular point, but cannot save; and Scene Menu, in which players go directly to specific parts of the game without loading their games or watching the digestKotaku - Nintendo Patent Reveals Potential Paradigm Shift in Design - Wii. Super Guide uses the Digest mode, and Hint Movies appear to use the Scene Menu mode. Promotion Trading cards were released to promote the game's release. They feature various characters, enemies, items, and levels from the game. Each booster pack contains four regular cards and one each of Tips & Tricks, Standee, Foil and FunTats. Reception References to other games *''Donkey Kong: Broozers hit barrels when a player is near, rolling the barrel towards them, similar to Donkey Kong's ability to throw barrels in this game. *Mario Bros.: The POW Block reappears and has the same design as in ''Mario Bros. The POW Block can also be carried. One underground Coin Battle area also bears some resemblance to the Mario Bros. arena. *''Super Mario Bros.: The secret "Level Clear" tune and fireworks are taken from this game. The first tunes from the overworld theme is played during the beginning of the Staff Roll. The overworld theme is once again used as a cover for the Toad Houses. Near the beginning of the game, Bowser Jr. states in a letter that he ordered his minions to stuff every Toad they see into a ? Block, which might be a reference to the fact that Bowser transformed them into ? Blocks, according to the instruction book. Also, Roy Koopa's Castle has three way corridors, with only one being the correct path. This puzzle mimics the puzzles in World 4-4, World 7-4, and World 8-4. In Coin Battle, a level similar to World 1-1 appears. *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels: World 2-4 features wind. *Super Mario Bros. 3: The Penguin Suit is based on the suits in this game, mainly the Frog Suit. The Koopalings' battle theme is a cover and once again played when fighting against them. The Airship theme is a cover that plays on the Airships. The design on the Fortresses are based on the Fortress sprite in this game. The Enemy Courses are similar to the levels when fighting against a Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, Boomerang Bro, or Sledge Bro and even use a cover of the song. Also, reserved power-ups can be used on the world maps. The game features an inventory window rather than a summonable item. This window can only be accessed from the overworld, reminiscent of that in ''Super Mario Bros 3. Most of the Koopalings are fought in the same kind of land they are, like in Super Mario Bros. 3. For example, Lemmy Koopa was in charge of the ice-themed world in both games, and Wendy O. Koopa was in charge of the water-themed world in both games. In addition, Power-up Panels is likely based on a card-matching minigame in this game. *''Super Mario World: The design on the Fortress-doors leading to the boss is noticeably similar. Yoshis reappear, along with the sound heard when mounting onto Yoshi and the drumbeat that is added to the music, similar to this game. Parts of the castle BGM can be heard in the castle levels. The sound effect that plays when the invincibility wears off was taken from the P Switch when the activation is going to stop, as well as the sound that plays when the Super Star power-up runs out. The World 9 is similar to the Star World and the Special Zone. Also, World 3 has a switch that activates blocks to appear. This may be a reference to the Switch Palaces in ''Super Mario World, without having to go through a level. The Koopa Clown Car returns. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: Just before the main boss of the world, Kamek appears and flies all over the room, using his magic on the room and boss. Kamek turns Bowser into a giant for the final battle. *Donkey Kong Country: The animal buddy mechanics used in this game, are used on the Yoshis; players can only use Yoshi in certain levels, and they ditch him after clearing the level. *Super Mario 64: "Inside the Castle Walls" is played inside Peach's Castle. Also, when the mini-game Power-up Panels is lost (when the player gets two Bowser or Bowser Jr. cards), the short tune heard when trying to enter a locked door is played here. When the player goes into a Warp Cannon or aims a cannon in 1-up Blast, cannon sounds from this game are heard. How Chain Chomps are removed from their posts is reminiscent of how the Chain Chomp is this game is removed from its post in Bob-omb Battlefield. *Mario Kart 64: About 30 seconds in the Rainbow Path, a cover from the Rainbow Road theme can be heard. *New Super Mario Bros.: ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii is a follow-up to this game. Most of the songs are covers, especially the "Level Clear" tune. The Mini Mushroom returns. Some text in New Super Mario Bros. Wii s instruction manual is reused from its instruction manual (for example, the Blunders and Game Over section in New Super Mario Bros. s manual is reused in New Super Mario Bros. Wii s manual, except the word "whacked" is replaced with "clobbered"). *''Yoshi's Island DS: Kamek turns Bowser into a giant for the final battle. *Super Mario Galaxy: During the Staff Roll, an outtake of a Princess Peach voiceover states that she'll wait for Mario at the night of the Star Festival, but she is interrupted by Bowser. The 1-up sound effect from this game plays when the player gets a 1-up in ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but only from the speakers of the Wii Remote. In World 9, multicolor star-shaped objects fall from the sky, like Star Bits. Finally, the Ice Flower returns from this game, but has a different function (in Super Mario Galaxy, Ice Mario can walk on liquid and in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he can throw ice balls). Some of the voice clips from this game are borrowed. *''Mario Kart Wii: The character's icons are reused in the character selection screen. References in later games *Super Mario Galaxy 2: The Checkpoint Flag appears in this game and it plays a similar role. The Cosmic Guide and the Tip Network are similar to the Super Guide and to the videos of the Peach's Castle. The function of the World Maps are similar to those from this game. *Donkey Kong Country Returns: The map screen has level pads that look highly similar to the ones from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The pads even use the same colors; red for a non-cleared level, and blue for a cleared level. Super Kong is the equivalent of the Super Guide. During 2 Player mode, if either Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong lose a life and the other one is still alive, the Kong that was defeated floats back inside a DK Barrel hanging from a balloon, similar to the bubble system in this game. *''New Super Mario Bros. Mii: A very similar trial based on ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *''Super Mario 3D Land: Propeller Boxes are based on the Propeller Blocks in ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Stars can be earned on the files of both games. *''Mario Party 9: A lot of this game's content originated from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *StreetPass Mii Plaza: One of the Puzzle Swap panels in the StreetPass Mii Plaza app for the Nintendo 3DS is New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2: This game is a follow-up to ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The music is reused in this game, with added vocals to the overworld and athletic themes, as well as vocal riffs "bah" included in the Tower, Castle and Ghost House themes. Stars can be earned on the file in both games. *''New Super Mario Bros. U: This game is a sequel to ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii; many elements from this game return, such as Yellow Toad and Blue Toad, and the Propeller and Penguin Mushrooms. *''Super Mario 3D World: All of the multiplayer abilities return. Again, a Toad who looks like Blue Toad can be chosen as a playable character. Yellow Toad, however was replaced by Princess Peach in that game. And Propeller Boxes return once more. *Yoshi's New Island: Bowser's sprite is heavily similar to the one used in this game. *Mario Kart 8'' / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: One of the planes in Sunshine Airport has a logo for Propeller Toad Transport with an insignia of a Propeller Mushroom. *''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash: Bowser Jr. uses his Junior Clown Car in the game. Media Gallery Mario Yoshi NSMBW.png|Mario and Yoshi BlueToad.png|Blue Toad NSMBW Luigi and Yellow Toad Artwork.jpg|Propellor Yellow Toad and Luigi NSMBWiiPeach.png|Princess Peach NSMBwii koopalings.png|The Koopalings BowserNSMBWii.png|Bowser Pre-release and unused content Princess Peach was going to be a playable character, and the Mega Mushroom was going to be a power-up. Pink Yoshi was going to be Red Yoshi and Light Blue Yoshi was going to be Blue Yoshi. There was no Ice Flower and Mini Mushroom could be obtained via Roulette Block. There was also going to be a chicken suit power-up. It was then replaced with the Penguin Suit. King Bills also have a death animation that goes unused. Staff Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development developed the game, with the director being Shigeyuki Asuke and the producers being Takashi Tezuka and Hiroyuki Kimura. Glitches New Super Mario Bros. Wii Intermediate / Advanced Piano Solos A book published by was released, containing sheet music for seventeen theme songs from the game. Names in other languages Trivia *The save data description is "A new Mario adventure!" *This game's box artwork (along other images) was used for the Nintendo 3DS demo at E3 2010http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYnyBxVhK_c&feature=player_embedded and later reused in the Puzzle Swap game in the StreetPass Mii Plaza application from the same console. *This is the first of two games released outside of Japan and South Korea to feature a different colored game box, the second being Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. The box for New Super Mario Bros. Wii is red, as opposed to most other Wii games with a white box. *On the cover of the game disc (the side opposite with the part that reads the console), Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad are positioned in the same way that the buttons on the European and Japanese SNES controller are. *The current Mario and Luigi voice actor, Charles Martinet originally stated that this game is his favorite Mario game of all time. His new favorite Mario game is Super Mario Maker. *If Mario gains 99 lives, he will lose his cap. *A Japan only arcade game developed by Capcom was released in 2011 called New Super Mario Bros. Wii Coin World. References External links *[http://gamesites.nintendo.com.au/nsmbw/ Oceanian Website for New Super Mario Bros. Wii] *[http://www.mariobroswii.com/ American Website for New Super Mario Bros. Wii] *[http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/games/wii/new_super_mario_bros_wii_13666.html European Website for New Super Mario Bros. Wii] *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/smnj/index.html Japanese Website for New Super Mario Bros. Wii] *[http://www.nintendo.tw/nsmb/index.htm Taiwanese Website for New Super Mario Bros. Wii] *[http://www.nintendo.com.hk/nsmb/index.htm Hongkonger Website for New Super Mario Bros. Wii] *[http://shield.nvidia.cn/games/geforce-now/new-super-mario-bros Chinese Website for New Super Mario Bros. Wii (From Nvidia)]